hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Cohen
Dana Cohen was a contestant on Season 10 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 10, she ranked in 3rd place, and on season 17, she ranked in 8th place. Personality Dana had a positive personality, and she was a great chef. She was one of the most sane women of season 10, and did not want to get involved in violent arguments. She had a great palate, which helped her making it to the black jackets. On season 17, she was one of the most sane women as well, as she did not get into arguments once again. Season 10 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6/7 Episode 8 Episode 9/10 Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19/20 Season 12 Episode 15/16 Dana served as a guest judge, alongside Season 3 winner Rock and Season 9 winner Paul, for the individual challenge, where each of the 7 remaining contestants had to prepare a dish in 45 minutes. The unanimous favorite was Joy's seared duck breast with oven-roasted figs, mushrooms, and Swiss chard. For this, Joy earned the first black jacket, immunity from the next elimination, a spot in the Hell's Kitchen calendar, and lunch with the judges. Season 17 Episode 1 Dana was not excited to see her former Season 10 teammates, Robyn and Barbie. She also points out that it'll be a little awkward that her closest friend from that season, Christina, is now the red team sous chef. During the Signature Dish Challenge, she beat Josh in the filet round, 4 to 2. Episode 2 During dinner service, she served tableside shrimp and pasta with Milly. When prompted by Ramsay, Dana was one of two on the red team who wanted Elise sent home before Manda. However, the actual elimination was not against the red team at all. Episode 3 Dana did not get much airtime for either the team challenge or the dinner service, but was only shown visibly annoyed at the argument between Elise and Robyn at the beginning of the episode. Episode 4 During the letter challenge, Dana was one of three perfect scores on the red team, which won the challenge despite Robyn's second 1-point performance of the season. The red team won their first dinner service of the season as well. Episode 5 During the Plank Cooking Challenge, Dana and Josh scored a point on barramundi. This was mostly because of her rather than him. It was not enough to win the challenge, as the best dish overall came from the blue team. During dinner service, she was visibly relieved when Josh got thrown out of Hell's Kitchen. Episode 6 Episode 7 During the team challenge, the red team served a raw pork chop and Dana took responsibility. But she managed to avoid nomination for Cook For Your Life. Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 During the Blind Taste Challenge, not only did Dana get all four of her guesses wrong, but she also got splattered with a double serving of mashed potatoes and gravy because Jennifer also got all four wrong. The red team lost the challenge in a landslide, and was tasked with cleaning up the mess and grinding peppercorns. During the punishment, Sous Chef Christina asked the red team to promise a good dinner service, but Dana refused to. Barbie asked whether it was because Dana had no confidence in herself, but when Christina was out of earshot, Dana revealed that it was only because she had no confidence in Barbie. As she was only in charge of the dessert for the charity dinner service, her role in this episode was not as prominent as the rest of her teammates. The red team lost the service easily, but she was not nominated. Episode 11 During the pasta challenge, Dana expressed optimism as she won it in a similar challenge with her halibut dish on Season 10. This time around, however, her halibut was undercooked and her pasta clumped together, earning herself the lowest score on the red team. Nevertheless, Elise and Michelle led the red team to victory. The red team broke a four-challenge losing streak and went go-karting for the reward, where Dana lost to Elise after wiping out on the final lap. Dana was optimistic that service would run much more smoothly without Barbie around, and got frustrated that Elise refused to agree with her. During dinner service, appetizers went by without a hitch, but Dana had a meltdown on the meat station. For one ticket, she burned all the lobster wellingtons, and had to ask Ramsay to flip the ticket. On the next ticket, she sent up raw lamb. She fell apart again on the last ticket of the evening, overcooking a wellington. The re-fire turned up raw, causing the red team to get kicked out with Ramsay and Sous Chef Christina finishing the last ticket and demanding two nominees. The red team unanimously decided on her as the first nominee, but were split on Elise or Michelle as the second. During the elimination stage, Dana petitioned for Elise to be sent home for bullying the team, but to no avail, as Ramsay had lost all confidence in her abilities as a leader, but still said he was happy to see her back and wished her all the best and eliminated her. Ramsay's comment: "In two seasons, this was Dana's first time ever being nominated. Unfortunately for her, it was also her last." Episode 16 Dana was chosen to be on Michelle's brigade. During the final service, she was on the cold appetizer station. When Michelle told Elise her dish was delicious, Dana told Elise to say thank you. Elise responded with, "Shut the fuck up." She was confused on how to create Michelle's hamachi crudo dish, so she had some delays. Trivia Season 10 *She is the fifth contestant to keep her jacket after elimination, following Ji (Season 5), Ariel (Season 6), Jillian (Season 8), and Elise (Season 9). *She is the second contestant who finished in 3rd place that has completely avoided nomination during the entire season, after Jillian from Season 8. Season 17 *She is the only contestant who participated in the Budget Challenge in two different seasons, as well as win it both times. She is also the only contestant who participated in that challenge in both the team format and the black jackets format. Quotes Season 10 *(After both teams lost the Three-Course Relay Challenge): "Hell's Kitchen season 10 making history! Only we're making history because we suck!" *(About Robyn and Kimmie arguing) "It is so ghetto right now. JUST SHUT UP!" *"What are you thinking, Kimmie? This is not happening! NOOOO!!!" Season 17 *(When Ramsay asked if she ever fished) "I just sit on the boat and drink, Chef." *"Pretty much five times a day, I say that Barbie sucks. I'm going for number six: Barbie sucks!" *"I'm feeling a little moist." *"Somebody has to sit back down and take a bite of their delicious lunch. Yay! Team work!" Gallery Dana All Star.jpg|Dana on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:All-Stars Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket